


Don't you know what you ought to do?

by The Byger (Byacolate)



Series: Easily [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Papa Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, awkward teenage boners that get in the way of important discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/The%20Byger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s smelling like me because we’re together all the time, and then there’s smelling like me because I’ve jizzed all over your chest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you know what you ought to do?

“Seriously, though,” Stiles muttered, gnawing the eraser off of his pencil. Wrinkling his nose, he lolled out his tongue until the little pink rubber rolled off onto the floor and under the desk, probably never to be seen again. “He has to know. There’s no way he hasn’t smelled it by now. You _reek_ like me.” He glanced over at Derek who, sitting cross-legged on his bed with a pink flush warming the tips of his ears, could only shrug his bony shoulders.  
  
“Don’t I always smell like you?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but there’s smelling like me because we’re together all the time, and then there’s smelling like me because I’ve jizzed all over your chest.”  
  
Derek grimaced, his bushy eyebrows drawing together. “Well you don’t have to rub it in or whatever. You never let me just wipe it off.” He grabbed the textbook from the bed, lifting it up high enough to hide most of his face. Stiles grinned at that and kicked his legs.  
  
“I told you, it’s a wolf thing. Yeah, I want to hide it from my dad, but there’s still a weird... urge I get for everyone to know. It’s not like anyone else in class is very quiet about their own relationships, or whatever.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure no one does _that_. And you’ve done it all three times!”  
  
“You love it.”  
  
“It’s not even in _porn_.”  
  
Stiles wore a shit-eating grin as he leaned back in his brand new computer chair, folding his hands over his stomach. “That’s because what we’ve got transcends porn, baby.”  
  
“Or maybe we just haven’t found any sites weird enough for this kinda stuff.”  
  
Stiles snickered, scenting the air. Derek’s scent was complex, comforting, and ever since he’d figured out what the fuck was going on with his dick just months before his fourteenth birthday, arousing. He smelled like Stiles now, more than before, and that was what enticed Stiles to propel himself out of the chair and inelegantly shove Derek’s homework to the side in order to flop over his folded legs. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he wanted closeness, and Derek needed a good spot like Stiles’ back to rest his textbook, so he could deal.  
  
Without a pause, Derek put the text book on top of him, rolling his eyes. “You’re not helping me learn about the revolution, you know.”  
  
“I totally am. You just don’t know it yet.” Stiles grinned at him, wiggling around so the book kept moving. “During the test, you’ll thank me when you think about this moment. Because you’ll remember everything about it.”  
  
“More like I’ll get hard in the middle of the test.”  
  
Stiles giggled at that because, yeah, still fourteen, still about as mature as a twelve-year-old. But it was cool, because even Derek couldn’t help but crack a grin when someone said ‘boner’. Any erection talk and they were both gone. “Yeah? What about now?”  
  
Derek made a little noise. Stiles loved his little noises. Unfortunately, this one sounded like Derek wasn’t going to let him try sucking his dick again any time soon. “Isn’t your dad supposed to be home in, like, fifteen minutes?”  
  
“Yeah, but come on.” Stiles squirmed around until he was on his side and could look up at Derek’s face knowingly. “This’ll totally be over in fifteen minutes.”  
  
Of course Derek had to give him one of those looks. These days, they did less making Stiles sheepish and more making his dick perk up with interest. “You were _just_ talking about worrying that your dad knew about us. Like, literally less than ten minute ago, you said you thought he knew.”  
  
Stiles groaned and gave a huge pout. “Come on, if he hasn’t said anything by now, then he won’t say anything today. Please? I know you want it.”  
  
“You would say about anything just to get another orgasm, wouldn’t you?” Derek sighed, looking over at him with a quirked eyebrow. It wasn’t an accusation, but they both knew that it was true.  
  
“Derek, I’m a wolf, and werewolves live to procreate. I can’t do that, but I can have a lot of orgasms. And I intend to.”  
  
“No.” Stiles’ jaw dropped and he totally caught the way Derek’s eyes flickered toward his open mouth. “You’ll forget to pay attention and listen for his cruiser, and as much as I love your dad, the last thing I want him to see is us doing stuff.”  
  
Stiles groaned, pressing his face into Derek’s hip. Technically, it was also partially Derek’s ass. The side of it, where it was all meat and firm muscle and would probably feel awesome between his teeth. “But I wanna do stuff. All the stuff. With you.”  
  
“Just... Tomorrow, alright? I’ll come over tomorrow, after the test. Your dad won’t be home for a couple hours.” Which would give them plenty of time to do whatever Stiles wanted to do, and then spend a long time in the shower, trying to get all traces of their scents off each other.  
  
The smile Stiles gave was slow, but lit up his face when it grew big. “Alright. Then can we do whatever I want? I saw this really sexy thing in a video, and I’ve been wanting to try it...”  
  
Derek looked at him, thinking it over. “Alright, but I get the right to veto whatever it is.”  
  
“Joke’s on you, because I was thinking about giving you a blowjob just now and you totally missed that opportunity.” Stiles was able to keep up the act of indifference for all of five seconds before he nosed his way under the hem of Derek’s shirt until his mouth touched warm, bare skin. “Okay, that was a total bluff. I’m up for sucking your dick at the drop of a hat. Seriously, whenever. You give the word and I’m on my knees. Even now. I could swallow it all and no one would be any the wiser.”  
  
The scent of Derek’s arousal was so thick that Stiles’ hips made an aborted move to find friction where there was none.  
  
"Dammit Stiles, fine. Yes. Whatever," Derek hissed through his teeth. After all, he was a teenager too, right? How was he supposed to resist?  
  
Stiles grinned and went back onto his knees, immediately going to work on Derek's fly. There was a thin dusting of soft, dark hair under Derek’s belly button that led down to the waistband of his boxers. It hadn’t been there a year ago, Stiles knew very well, and he just had to nuzzle it with his nose, breathing him in deeply. Derek smelled so nice there, clean and warm, and Stiles’ wolf would have been perfectly content to lay there for ages and just breathe him in, but his teenage dick was somewhat less patient.  
  
Derek’s own cock was already completely hard, even though he hadn’t yet touched it. Stiles grinned as he pulled down his boxers as well, just enough to let the swollen length bob free, taking a moment to appreciate the view. That ended when Derek gave a small, almost inaudible groan. Stiles tilted his head and opened his mouth, not quite sure where he wanted to suck first. Derek’s dick wasn’t as long as his, but that was to be expected; werewolves usually matured faster physically, and Derek had always been smaller than Stiles in every way. It really didn’t bother him - they hadn’t stopped growing yet, not by a long shot, not for _years_ , and even if Derek never ever changed, Stiles had difficulty imagining he would love his dick any less.  
  
He ran his hands down the exposed thighs, and decided to give a lick first, starting at the base, going to the top. When he reached the head, Stiles wrapped his lips around it, and looked up to see Derek’s face. This was only the second time he had done this, but Stiles liked to think that he was pretty good at it. He chose to believe that all the little noises Derek made and all of the involuntary little twitches in his thighs and stomach were on account of Stiles’ innate skill instead of the fact that probably any touch to or around Derek’s cock could bring him that much closer to orgasm. Because Stiles’ mouth was amazing. Derek had said so. He’d probably say it now if he were capable of doing anything but drawing in ragged breaths and grappling at Stiles’ hair.  
  
When he moved down to take in more, the hand in his hair pushed down, while Derek gave a small thrust. Stiles tried to hold back his gag reflex, but it didn’t work, and he had to pull off completely, a couple of tears streaming out of his eyes.  
  
“Oh shit, sorry! I just... it felt so good,” Derek tried to explain, sitting up to cup Stiles’ chin.  
  
He gave a small smile, nodding at that. “S’all good. I’ll have to work on that gag reflex though. I want to learn how to deepthroat you.” And then Derek’s cheeks turned bright, ruddy red and it made the pinprick of tears in his eyes totally worth it. Derek brushed Stiles’ bottom lip with his thumb and, just because it was there, out of instinct, he pulled the digit in between his lips and teeth. The human whimpered as Stiles’ tongue slid over the pad of his thumb.  
  
With his hand, Stiles slowly stroked Derek’s cock, which hadn’t flagged at all. But then, quickly, he pulled away, eyes wide. “Shit, it’s my dad!” He jumped up from the bed, and went to the window to watch the cruiser turn around the corner and pull into the driveway.  
  
Derek swore under his breath and scrambled to pull up his pants, wincing as he tucked his erection in so he wouldn’t get it with the zipper. “I told you this was a bad idea!”  
  
“You’re not the only one getting blueballed!” Stiles hissed, and dragged Derek into the bathroom cackling hysterically as he handed over the bar of soap and told him to scrub up while Stiles did the same. He quickly grabbed his toothbrush and made his mouth minty fresh in a record amount of time, gargling with that nasty-ass alcohol mouthwash and spitting it in the sink. “Okay,” he breathed, “okay. As long as he doesn’t walk into the room, he won’t know.”  
  
They both got back into the room and grabbed books, just in case. Derek peeked over the top of his to look at Stiles, who was listening to everything that went on downstairs. Stiles tensed up, and then even Derek could hear footsteps coming right to the door.  
  
There was a pause, and then a knock. “Boys, I brought pizza.”  
  
“Coming!” they both yelled, and tossed their books aside. Stiles jumped out and shut the door quickly behind Derek so there was less of a chance his father might catch a whiff. They followed the sheriff back to the kitchen and jostled each other into sitting at the table with the alpha at the head. Stiles grabbed three pieces from the meat lover’s box and rolled them up, shoving the end of the pizza burrito into his mouth. Derek was far more delicate, taking one piece of the cheese after the sheriff.  
  
“How was work, dad?” Stiles asked around a mouthful of pizza. Derek kicked his leg under the table, and Stiles swallowed before talking again. “Catch any bad guys?”  
  
John rolled his eyes at his son, obviously used to his antics. “Just a few people speeding. How was school?”  
  
They spent a few minutes doing the usual father son routine, as was normal, when the sheriff cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Stiles. “You brushed your teeth.”  
  
Stiles paused mid-bite and glanced at Derek, who was trying so hard not to look right back. Derek’s not-look was right - it was probably suspicious to be looking at each other. He should probably stop. Stiles looked back in his father’s direction and relinquished his death bite on the pizza. “Well, yeah, Dad. Good hygiene is important, and I’m at the age where if I lose track of my cleanly routine, it’ll probably be gone forever, and we all know how important a minty fresh child is to you -”  
  
“You brushed your teeth before dinner? Do you have chocolate or something and you didn’t want me to find out?” the sheriff asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Stiles gave a small sigh, making sure to control his heart beat so his father couldn’t detect anything. “Yeah, I’m just worrying about your health! Derek brought chocolate and you have enough sugar during the day. You don’t want a high blood sugar, dad.”  
  
Derek ducked his head and nibbled at his pizza crust, probably trying to look as small as possible and avoid the alpha’s attention. He was still terrible at lying in general, but to a police sheriff who was the alpha werewolf of the entire Beacon Hills territory? Fat chance. That was alright, because Stiles was totally willing to avert all the attention on himself. “Are we really going to do this whole weird interrogation thing about the fact that I’ve brushed my teeth? Most parents would be thrilled that their young teenage son is so cleanly.”  
  
John didn’t smile at that, but it was obvious he wanted to. “Well, I brought ice cream for dessert, and I don’t care what you say, I’m having some. I can’t very well get diabetes as a werewolf, so stop your complaining.”  
  
“Fine, don’t let me look out for your health. Just because we have supernatural healing doesn’t mean you can’t get a belly, Dad. You’re never gonna get a date if you get fat,” Stiles said with a shrug, not looking up at him.  
  
“Your mother loved my gut,” John said, and Derek’s foot hooked around Stiles’ ankle a whole second before Stiles even realized he’d stiffened up.  
  
“Yeah, but Mom was weird.”  
  
“It’s unfortunate she isn’t here to be the one to do this. Grab another slice, Derek; I have the feeling we’re gonna be here awhile.”  
  
They both looked up at him, worry starting to creep in. “What are you talking about? Did... you find out about my math test? Because it wasn’t a big one, and really those questions were just stupid. Why should I care what x is?”  
  
John sighed and looked down to his plate. “I am not going to say that you two can’t do this, but I would request that you stay apart during full moons. If you... go all the way during a full moon, it can initiate the mating process, and you are too young to be-”  
  
“Oh my god dad, are we seriously doing this? How do you even-!”  
  
“You haven’t been exactly _subtle_ , Stiles. The smell wafting from under your door could wake the dead. Now we will have this talk, because you are my son, and it is my job to tell you about this.” John finally looked up, a hint of red coloring his eyes.  
  
Derek stayed silent, deciding to try and keep out of it, and grabbed another slice of pizza as he was told.  
  
By the time only two pieces remained, Stiles was about ready to pack up his things and move to Canada to join a pack that _wouldn’t_ sit him down with the person he really, really didn’t want his dad to scare away with weird werewolf sex talks, and Derek looked like he’d probably follow in a heartbeat if Stiles offered. Which he would, of course. Derek was always invited on his imaginary Canadian adventures. “I know your mother probably never mentioned the knotting process, but -”  
  
“Oh. My God. Please, Dad.”  
  
“Do you think this is any more comfortable for me? But it’s all important, and I had hoped I wouldn’t have to have this conversation with you for a few more years. Obviously I was wrong.” John sighed and ran a hand over his eyes, leaning back. “I... have a book, if you would promise me that you both read it. And I will know if you are lying, so if you want this conversation to be over, then you have to read the book, cover to cover. Derek too.”  
  
“Me?” And then Stiles remembered that problem he had where his dick sort of always reacted on command to Derek when he squeaked like that. Stiles’ father shot him a world-weary glare.  
  
“Yeah, you. You’ve survived my son for nine years. Somehow I think this’ll be important information for you to have.”  
  
“Seriously, if you keep talking, Derek’s going to combust.”  
  
The sheriff gave a small smile, glancing over at Derek. “You’re the one who has apparently decided to delve into a relationship with my son. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to back out.”  
  
“Dad!”  
  
Derek looked at John, who had become like a second father to him. “It’s alright, sir. I already put up with a lot from him.”  
  
“Dude!” Derek’s foot around his ankle tugged and he glanced at him, his lips quirking up just slightly. Dammit. He knew that Stiles couldn’t resist that.  
  
“Alrighty then.” The alpha pushed himself up from the table and rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll go get you two that book before I see something that really shouldn’t be seen.”  
  
“ _Dad_.”  
  
“You staying the night, Derek?”  
  
"Yes please," Derek said, because he almost always stayed the night when he was still there for dinner.  
  
John paused and looked at them. "Do you want to sleep in the guest room?"  
  
Stiles growled so quietly that Derek almost didn't hear it, but when the alpha turned to glare Stiles down, he knew he hadn't imagined it. Stiles glared right back. "If you want me to, I can. Um. But if it's gonna be a problem, I can go home tonight."  
  
"Dad."  
  
The sheriff looked over at his son. "Don't complain, Stiles. If we were a more traditional pack I could have had you disciplined for trying to hide this from me. Now get upstairs, both of you, and go to sleep at a reasonable time. You still have school tomorrow."  
  
Stiles was weirdly proud that Derek actually managed to escape faster than he did. The minute they'd made it up the stairs and into Stiles' bedroom, the beta slammed the door shut and fell back, thunking his head into the hard wood. "Well," he said, lips curved in a grimace, "I told you he had to know."  
  
Derek looked up at him. "Is it true? Was it against pack laws to hide our relationship?" Because hiding things from their parents was kind of what teenagers did, but he could understand that it might be different for werewolves.  
  
Stiles sat down on the bed, putting the sex ed book beside him. "Well yeah, for traditional packs, any potential... mate has to be accepted by the alpha. But my dad isn't a traditional alpha."  
  
Flopping down against Stiles' other side, Derek reached over and grabbed the tome, opening it and flicking through the cheerfully colored pages. "Well, I mean, he also said he sort of expected it, so maybe that was his blessing?"  
  
"That wasn't a blessing. That was an interrogation."  
  
Derek shrugged and pointedly had his eyes fixed on the page of the book. "It wasn't worse than the time we snuck into his office to see if he had any secret files on what you insisted was a UFO."  
  
"It was a light in the sky and it moved in circles! Tell me that isn't a UFO!"  
  
Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth to keep from smiling, Derek side-eyed his best friend. "Technically it _was_ a UFO, until someone, you know, identified it. As a military aircraft test."  
  
"That's always the excuse they use. Surprised someone didn't say weather balloon." Stiles huffed and grabbed the book back.  
  
As much as he hemmed and hawed over how ridiculous it was that they had to do it, Stiles became totally immersed in the text, devouring one chapter after the other. They changed position a few times as the hours dragged on, from lying side by side on their backs with their feet dangling off the edge of the bed to propping themselves up against the headboard with pillows, to... to Derek drooling on his shoulder, some pamphlet that had fallen out of the book about - yeesh - the negative side effects of knotting folded open over his chest.  
  
 Shortly after Stiles realized Derek had fallen asleep, he looked up to see the sheriff padding softly by the open door to his own room, raising his eyebrows. Defensively, Stiles gestured at the sleeping human, shooting a scowl right back. If his father seriously thought he would jostle Derek out of his sleep just to move to the guest bedroom... But the alpha just shook his head with a little smile and quietly grabbed a thin flannel blanket from Stiles' closet , tossing it over them both.  
  
Which was admittedly a pretty cool thing to do for the guy who had just made them want to dig their own holes of shame to bury their heads in. Softly, he closed the door behind himself on the way out, and Stiles turned back to the text with a little smile. He didn’t want to put too much stock in hope, but maybe they'd received his father's blessing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are so inclined, feel free to follow [Byacolate's Tumblr](http://byacolate.tumblr.com/) and [Tyger's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Whitetyger123).


End file.
